


Impossible to imagine.

by Sincerely_Alex



Category: APH - Fandom, Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alf is a demon, Angels/Demons AU, Ig is an angel, M/M, Other, arthur is being flattered and doesnt know how to deal w it, compliments, first thing on here, soft usuk, whoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Alex/pseuds/Sincerely_Alex
Summary: Arthur's an angel, 'living' contently by himself. One night, he starts to receive flattering letters from someone on his door. Problem is, they're only there at night. Only demons are out at night.He comes up with a plan to meet this mysterious flatterer, but doesn't expect what he sees.





	1. The Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds a mysterious note on his door addressed from a stranger.

_Arthur kept his eyes on the cold stone of his porch as he stepped outside in the rain, deciding against going for the walk he had planned for later that day. Sure, he loved the rain. This was his heaven, literally. Although, he didn’t much like walking in it.. It felt sticky on his wings and it was always difficult drying them off by himself. Regardless, watching the pale blue-grey sky from the warm, dry confines of his porch railing was enough for Arthur._

_After a few minutes of simply watching out from over the old, darkened wood of his railing, he decided it was time to go back inside. He held his tea cup closer to his chest as he turned, before he noticed something he didn’t seem to see on the way out onto the porch.. A small note taped to his front door. Had that been there all morning? Whoever put it there must have come out at night to tape it on.. Arthur spend most of his time in the living room, either watching television or reading while curled up on the couch, he would have noticed the shadow-y figure walk past his windows to get to the door._

_Arthur carefully set his cup on the railing, before stepped closer to the door and looking over the note. The handwriting was the perfect constrast between messy- the person must have been in a rush to write it, and pretty- the person must have very nice handwriting in the first place. It was written in what looked to be black Sharpie, the words rather big and kind of scrawled in the middle of the page._

_**“I like the rabbits. "** _

_He had to give himself a moment to understand what exactly the letter was saying..Before it hit him. The small, stone rabbits by his staircase. They’re kind of like garden gnomes, but pretty and not terrifying, a little less than a food tall. They were actually a gift from one of his friend’s for his birthday a year or so ago, and Arthur proudly displays them in front of his house. He couldn’t help but smile at the anonymous compliment. Arthur had no idea who this person was, but he could already tell they were someone he wanted to get to know. If someone thought his cute little stone rabbit statues were worthy of the few minutes it takes to write a four worded note and tape it to a random person’s door so sneakily that he never noticed, they must be a kind, creative person._

_Of course.. the must have put the note there at night. The only people that were out at night were demons, and Arthur made it a point to never make contact with a demon. He barely saw them out in the day, since a lot of them weren’t allowed in stores when there were angels inside. Arthur, being an angel himself, never really put too much thought into it.. Demons were terrible creatures, correct? They would traumatize the poor angels, so it made sense to not allow them inside public places during the day.. Right? Arthur had never even really met a demon.._

_Disregarding the thought, Arthur took the note, along with his tea, and stepped inside. He didn’t expect to every encounter this anonymous flatterer again, let alone it become a nightly routine.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty.


	2. The Letter(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters continue, but Arthur starts to notice something about the person leaving them.

_Regardless of Arthur's assumption, the note was back on his door the second he stepped outside the next night to break up a cat fight on his porch. Once he turned to go back inside, he was met with the same sheet of paper and messy sharpie writing._

**_"The flowers are pretty."_ **

_His eyes went to the small garden in front of his porch. Arthur had started that years ago, and was doing a decent job of taking care of the flowers. Most of the time, however, he forgot to water them, so one of his neighbors would remind him or just water them herself. Apparently, this person seemed to like his half-dead plants.. Later that day, while Arthur was sitting in his dining room with his tea and book, he decided to keep track of these occurrences. He began to keep notes of the messages, keeping the letters inside his book, folded gently. This went on for almost a week, simple notes complimenting his house or his garden. Arthur still had no idea who this person was, but he was trying to figure it out._

_If the notes were there when Arthur went out to his porch at night, it had to be an angel just dropping them off during the day, right? He didnt leave his house too much anyway, so it's possible he could have just missed them on his way back inside.._

_Arthur decided to test this theory, going outside every hour of the day. Angels were only really ever outside during the day, since demons would roam the streets during the darker hours. He was never really afraid of that, though. As long as he stayed on his porch, nothing could get to him. Demons were usually violent creatures, their black, roughed up wings trailing behind them slowly as they wandered down the road._

_Every hour Arthur checked, his door would be noteless. It just didn't make sense.. He waited on his porch for twenty minutes around 7, but nothing happened. Had the person noticed Arthur's plan and decided not to give him a compliment sheet tonight? The thought disappointed Arthur, but he wasnt sure if it was because of the inability to catch the anonymous flatterer, or if it was the lack of nightly letter._

_Around 11, Arthur decided to check once more before he went to bed. The last time he checked outside was just before the sky went dark, the demons coming out of their houses to wander around town. This time, however, it was pitch black, the stars lighting up the sky like forgotten memories in a dream. Once outside, Arthur's eyes fell upon the expected sheet of paper against his door._

_**"Your eyes are gorgeous."** _

_Everything in Arthur's chest felt like it was being tightened as he read the words. When did this person see him? It had to have been that last time he went outside around 7.. All the other times he just peeked through the glass window on his door to see if anything was sticking to it, but that time he actually went outside to look._

_His hand slowly took paper, holding it to his chest as he glanced around himself one last time before he went back to his door to re-enter. It was always smart to check your surroundings when out at night, even if just on your porch._

_Arthur's fingertips were just about to grasp the door handle when realization hit him.. If the flatterer had seen his eyes - and the note appeared during the dark hours.. The person must be.._

_Once the idea hit him, Arthur rushed inside and locked the door without a second thought. He could not be involved with a demon, if this even was considered involvement. Demons were said to be violent, disgusting creatures.. Sure, Arthur's never actually come into contact with one personally.. But he was raised to believe that. Whether he felt it was right or not was an entirely different story. The point was- Arthur was scared and needed to keep himself from getting attached to this anonymous gentleperson._

_There were only two problems: The letters wouldnt stop, and Arthur's heart was weak._

 

_It took all in Arthur's power to keep himself inside for the next week. But of course, as he always does, he caved. After three days of locking himself away, he eventually decided it was time to check his mail. His plan was to step out, go to his mailbox, take his mail, and go back inside without paying any attention to the papers the expected to be on the door. It was easy when he thought about it._

_  
With a shaky breath in and a confident flick of his wings, Arthur stepped outside. However, his plan did not go as he wanted it to. The second he got outside, what seemed like hundreds (even though it was just 11) of little papers and sticky notes fell to his feet from the middle of his front door. Arthur's breath caught as he looked over the letters with wide, shimmering eyes. This person must have put letters on his door a few times every night.._

_  
Arthur stared for what seemed like hours, before he finally blinked and, against his better judgement, bent down and reached for the notes. He ignored his mail, closing the door and hugging the compliments to his chest. Once he was inside, he spilled the letters onto the table and looked over them with wide, unbelieving eyes._

_  
**"Your wings are beautiful."** _

**_  
"Your hair looks really soft."_ **

**_  
"Its pretty when you put your hand out to touch the rain falling from your roof."_ **

__  
How could anyone actually think such wonderful things about him? Arthur read the letters over and over until their kind words were burned into his mind. Who was this person?  
Arthur didn't know, but eventually he became determined to find out. 


	3. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur waits on his porch for the demon, expecting a vile, disgusting creature. He gets more than he imagined..

_Since he couldn't stand the taste of coffee, Arthur downed as much caffeinated tea as he could. He was about 90% sure his crippling insomnia would keep him awake as long as he needed, but he wanted to be entirely sure he wouldn't fall asleep. He wasnt sure exactly how long he was going to be outside._

_Arthur waited inside until the sun went down, and - acting against his better judgement - stepped outside into the dark. His wings were raised slightly, tensed, leaving it impossible for Arthur to hide his nervousness. He knew that not a lot of demons lived in his neighborhood, but that didn't mean he wasnt still slightly scared. He was determined, though. He wanted to find out who the flattering demon was, and why he seemed to have an interest in Arthur. Demon or not, he couldnt quite see why anyone would be interested in him. Was this even considered an interest?_

_He sat on his porch for hours, reading his book with the light of his phone as he waited for the nightly visit. It took all of his patience to stay outside. Maybe this person waited until the very last minute to drop off their compliment? Could that be it? Were they skipping tonight? Maybe the demon knew of Arthur's presence and didn't want to get caught.. He had heard stories from relatives and friends about what demons looked like. Sure, he had seen them out before. Not too many, though. Just the few that roam the streets at night once or twice a year. It was rare, and he normally got too frightened to stay outside for too long. They looked normal enough.. then again, it was always pitch black outside, and the outline of their sharp, rigid wings in the night weren't the most comforting._

_Arthur's eyes continued to scan the words on the pages in front of him, but his mind stopped processing what they meant. He started to imagine what exactly this anonymous person would look like. Were they a man? Woman? Neither? How old were they? Were they tall? Short? Would they have pointed horns growing from their temples? Would they have lip-less mouths, revealing their hundred pointed, blood covered teeth?_

_He shivered, having to pull himself out of the disturbing images in his head. He knew demons and angels didn't look too much alike. He could never really see pictures of demons in school or in books.. For angels, demons were creatures they weren't supposed to associate themselves with. Arthur never questioned it. Until now, at least. Did the demon not know he was an angel? No.. They complimented his eyes. They must have also seen his translucent silvery wings. They were obvious._

_It was past midnight by now, and Arthur caught himself yawning a few times already. He began to accept that the demon decided tonight was just not a night they wanted to stop by. He stood, pulling his book to his chest and stretching a little. He felt his wings flick a little, having relaxed about an hour into his anchored hunt._

_Just as Arthur was about to open the front door and step back into his house, he heard what seemed to be footsteps on his porch stairs.._

_Arthur's wings tensed right away as he quickly turned to see who or what had made the sound.. Before he froze, his eyes wide. There stood a man, looking to be about his age, maybe a year or two younger. He was taller, though, blonde - a bit of his hair over his left eye a little. Dear god, he had a cowlick. If Arthur wasnt frozen in place, he would have laughed._

_Many things about this man caught Arthur's attention. His gorgeous, cerulean eyes, hidden by glasses, were not at all what he had assumed demon's had. He expected black, maybe blood red.. Not gorgeous, could-get-lost-in blue. Then, there was his skin. Tanned, but not grey or red. There were no small horns protruding from the demon's forehead or hair. He seemed normal.. Aside from, of course, those wings. Black and rigid, tensing up at almost the same time Arthur's did. Was this demon afraid..Of him?_

_Arthur attempted to speak, but his words were somewhere else. Not in his mouth, obviously. He tried to move forwards, but his feet were firmly planted in place. He hand, the one that was just about to grasp the door handle, gripped itself into a nervous fist. Was this the person who had been leaving him the letters?_

_Before Arthur could even give himself a chance to ask, the demon shot up, his wings raising and lifting-more like pushing- himself off the ground. It all happened so quickly.. The action was violent, rushed and panicked, but it was strangely elegant. Arthur rushed to the railing, watching as he flew into the night like a raven. Angels didn't fly too much, and Arthur had only tried once or twice since he was a child. Watching that demon fly off like that, though.. It made his chest ache in a way he didn't think a demon could cause. Moments after spotting Arthur, the demon had disappeared into the night. Arthur stood there, watching the sky for that gorgeous, gorgeous creature for what seemed like the rest of the night. After a while, he gave up, turning back before he noticed something on the stairs.. Something the demon must have left behind: A small note._

_Arthur stepped forward hesitantly, grabbing the paper and rushing inside. He didn't want to run the risk of any other demons trying to approach him. Once inside, he sat himself in his chair, carefully reading the letter. The words only made the fluttery ache in his chest worsen, but Arthur didn't seem to mind._

**_"You are beautiful."_ **

_He hugged it to his chest, sighing and closing his eyes. He did not expect himself to get attached to someone who he had never talked to and, now, only seen once. But dear goodness, that man was gorgeous. Even those telltale scary, black wings just looked soft when attached to him. Arthur found himself wanting to run his fingertips through the wings..seeing if they were soft like feathers or rough like an old paintbrush._

_Arthur went to put the paper in his pile, before his eyes fell upon writing on the back of the note. The other notes didnt have anything on the back.. His breath caught as he processed the words with growing excitement. He had a name._

**_"- Alfred Jones."_ **


	4. The friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur turns to a friend for help with the situation, and she gives him an idea.

_Arthur relentlessly tried to keep himself from thinking about him- Alfred, apparently,- but it wasn't working. Every time he caved and allowed the beauty of Alfred's blue eyes- or elegance of his raven-like wigs- or the kindness of his words- into his mind, he felt a shiver run down his spine, and he swore his body heated up. It was cruel, such a good feeling coming from something he can't have. He couldn't have him..right?_

_He spent the entire day, regardless of his attempts not to, thinking and nearly day-dreaming about Alfred. Alfred Jones- what a lovely name. He wondered where he was from- that sounds awfully like an American name. Perhaps he could be Canadian? Whatever, it didn't matter. Demons were just placed where they were placed. They didn't have a say in it._

_Arthur's heaven was exactly what his life looked like.. Rain every other night in a London-looking town. His neighbor-the one who waters his garden when he forgets- was his best friend in life. Her name is Willow, a sweet girl with platinum blonde hair- usually pulled to one side of her face- with thick-rimmed black glasses. She's the very picture of shyness. She did, however, own her very own book store in London. She called it 'For A Rainy Day', and Arthur was in there almost every afternoon to see her._

_The two met at a bar, believe it or not. Willow's brother is bisexual, and she decided to be his wingman (wing..woman?) in finding his first male partner. Arthur was just tired and lonely. He didn't expect to meet anyone, but hey, it was something to do. Willow herself was a little uncomfortable there, but it was for her brother. She was such a kind soul. A few men were flirting with her in a very straight forward way, grabbing her waist and running their hands up and down her sides and thighs. She was obviously trying to get away, but the men were stronger. Arthur noticed the actions of the men, and quickly pushed himself over, wrapping an arm gently around Willow's shoulders and kissing her head playfully. He glared at the man, referring to Willow as his fiance._

_That was enough for the men to leave, rolling their eyes and scowling at Arthur. Once they were out of sight, Arthur quickly pulled himself away from Willow and apologized for touching her. She laughed, thanking him for his assistance. They introduced themselves, and a little about each other. Willow is actually Asexual, owns a book store, and came here with her brother to try and talk him up. Arthur is gay, came here just for somewhere to go. The two warmed up to each other rather quickly, buying each other drinks and taking turns talking up Simon to a few cute men._

_The two are even friends here, Willow even owning a book store in heaven. Its perfect- small and warm, smelling of lilac and old books. Arthur always joked that if a man came in wearing a cologne that smelled of that, he'd propose right there. Willow always laughed at that, pouring him another cup of tea. She didn't make money at this store- since angels didn't need to pay for anything. It was heaven, everything was just there. But she enjoyed her work so much, that her heaven just happened to allow Willow her store. Arthur went in almost every day, as usual._

_Arthur sat on his porch, watching the light blue sky with dreamy eyes. He knew the demon wouldn't be up there now.. It was day, demons weren't allowed out during the day. He wondered if the demon could stay here with him.. During the night, the two could lay together, just listening to their breathing and feeling their hands interlocked- He quickly pulled himself out of those thoughts..There was no way he could do such a thing with a demon. Anyway, he barely knew that person. That person barely knew him. How did he even know he could trust such a creature?_

_Arthur's eyes wandered around as he thought more about that gorgeous being. The sky, the trees, his garden.. Hm. Maybe he could talk to Willow about this. She trusted him with secrets, he trusted her with secrets. That should be a safe bet. It was the middle of the day, she'd most likely be at her store now. Speaking of her store..When was the last time Arthur paid the old bookshelves a visit? For the past few days, all he could think of was that demon.. He didn't leave his house unless it was to watch for Alfred. It had been a day or two since he met eyes with that lovely raven, and he hadn't appeared since. No letters, no notes. It was honestly stressing Arthur out. Was Alfred mad at him? Did he not find him attractive now that he saw him up close?_

_The door to Willow's store opened silently- one of the things heaven fixed was that annoying squeak every time the door opened. Arthur's eyes scanned the almost empty store. There were a few angels seated by the windows with tea or coffee and their favorite book. He found Willow at the from desk, wearing a purple dress and her hair in braids, pulled onto one of her shoulders. Her wings were outstretched proudly, silvery feathers looking soft under the light._

_**"Arthur!"** _

_Willow rushed over, smiling widely as she hugged onto him, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. He greeted her politely, following her as she began to prepare his tea. He got the same thing every time- Honey mint tea and blueberry scone. He sat in his same chair every time with the same book. This time, however, he didn't sit. He wandered over to the desk, leaning on it slightly as he watched Willow begin to heat up the water._

_**"Something on your mind, dear?"** _

_She asked, glancing behind herself at her friend as she reached for the tea box in the cabinet. Arthur normally was more talkative, and that lovesick smile on his face proved he wasn't just in a good mood._

_**"I..actually need to talk to you about something."** _

_Once the tea was made, the two sat at a small table by the window. Arthur told Willow everything- the letters, the man, how gorgeous he was and how his heart ached for him. She was a bit taken a back, not expecting Arthur to get himself involved with a demon. They barely ever talked about demons.. they never had a reason to. Until now, that is. She asked him a few questions- did he feel safe communicating with this man? (Mostly.) Did he want to continue their interactions? (I think.) Is he in love? (Unfortunately.)_

_Willow gave him a few ideas, but one stood out. She told him about a book she rather enjoyed in life, but can't seem to find it now. It involved almost the exact situation- A man was leaving letters for a woman he was in love with, and she would leave her own letters in the same place. Therefore, when the man stopped by for this daily visit, he would find the letters to himself._

_This idea excited Arthur. Would it work? At the same time, he was worried the man was done leaving letters. Perhaps he thought the whole situation was too risky? Either way, he thanked Willow, standing, giving her a hug, then rushing off home. He had a letter to write._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. This took longer than I thought it would.


	5. The letter. Pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter, but I promise, the next will be longer. Arthur decided to leave his own letter for Alfred to find.

_Once Arthur was home, he excitedly ran to his room. He could barely feel his feet on the ground. Were his wings carrying him? His mind was whirling with ideas. What to say to Alfred? What would he write? He had so many things to write, to tell him. So many things he thought were beautiful- his hair, his eyes, his wings.. There was so much he could say, but he wanted to stay with the pattern, one compliment per letter. Just pick one. Something. He couldn't exactly decide upon one thing to comment on- his hair, his eyes, his skin, his wings, his kindness.. It occurred to Arthur suddenly as he sat on his bed with a paper and marker- he hadn't seen Alfred smile yet. Just imagining what that would look like made his heart melt._

_Since he couldn't favor any part of Alfred over another, he decided upon just grouping everything together in a simple comment. His handwriting was perfect, neat in legible cursive._

**_"You are absolutely gorgeous."_ **

_Arthur stood, about to cap his marker and go back downstairs to wait the remaining hours of the day out, before he paused, turning over the letter and signing his name neatly on the back. Arthur Kirkland. He wondered if Alfred already knew his name. He was positive he wasn't interacting with a stalker, but perhaps he went around, asking people about him? The thought of the demon wanted to learn more about him made Arthur shiver. He felt special, desired._

_Tonight would be the first he wouldn't wait on the porch for Alfred since he saw him. Arthur prayed that his absence would make the demon a bit more comfortable to stop by. Just before the sun went down, Arthur stepped onto his porch with the letter and a small roll of tape, before he stopped. He wanted to catch Alfred's attention, maybe he should try being romantic? Something cute, clever, something that'll have Alfred thinking about him for the rest of the night. He put the tape back in his pocket, before rushing over to his porch steps. He reached for one of his stone rabbits- the one that had the ears pointed up instead of calmly back across the rabbit's shoulders. He remembered how these were the first things that Alfred complimented him on, which means they were the first things he noticed. Arthur folded the note in half, slipping it between the ears and setting the rabbit on the middle step of his staircase. He prayed Alfred would notice, at least._

_With a nervous exhale, Arthur stepped back into his house and closed the door. It took all in his power to keep himself inside, but he did allow himself to wait by the window, having a perfect view of the stairs and the small, waiting rabbit. He sat at the window sill, drinking caffeinated tea and watching for Alfred._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering what the rabbit looks like:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f4/af/d6/f4afd6fe566afab150ed7650dd280c6a.jpg   
> Notes right in between the ears-ies.


	6. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Insert Helpless from Hamilton-  
> Alfred finds Arthur's letter, and the two begin to converse. Kind of.

_Arthur was starting to get worried. Was Alfred really not going to stop by tonight? It would be a dreaded walk back to the steps to take the letter back inside in the morning.. A form of the walk of shame, if you will. More innocent, though. He prayed Alfred would get here soon, even though he was more than willing to wait the entire night for him. His wings flicked excitedly as he finally saw what he was waiting for- Alfred walking slowly to the porch steps. Arthur now had more time to look at him, hidden behind the window with the curtains mostly covering him. Alfred was dressed in dark, ripped jeans, a black and blue T-shirt with the back cut out- obviously. Arthur felt his heart do a barrel roll in his chest, but he kept himself silent and hidden._

_Alfred pushed up his glasses a little as he stepped out onto the stairs, beginning to make his way to the door, before he noticed the little rabbit. Arthur silently celebrated, not exactly taking into consideration that Alfred could maybe miss the rabbit. He couldn't get his eyes off of Alfred, god, he was even more attractive up close. He was certainly taller that Arthur, now that he can actually look at him for longer than 6 seconds. He dressed awfully different than Arthur- who usually wore dress shirt or sweaters. Alfred dresses like a punk rock teenager. It was rather attractive to Arthur, to say the least._

_As Alfred bend down to pick up the small rabbit, chills ran down Arthur's spine, making his wings twitch a little. Alfred, tilted his head, smiling lightly for a split second before he turned to set the rabbit on the railing. Arthur silently cursed. He only saw the beginning of Alfred's smile.. He bet it was gorgeous, the kind of smile that could inspire someone to be more confident in themselves, or the kind that can move mountains. Maybe some day he'd be able to see that smile up close.._

_Arthur watched Alfred closely, but wasn't able to see what he was doing for the most part. He did get a gorgeous view of those wings. They were graceful in a way, black like the night around them. They reminded Arthur of those Halloween decorations you hang around your railing or from the ceiling- black and shiny, meant to amaze. They did exactly that. Arthur found himself wanting to touch them, to run his fingertips across the rough feathers. He wondered how they would feel. He wanted to press his hands to Alfred's chest, feeling the muscle underneath his shirt. He wanted to run his fingertips through his soft blonde hair, to gently press the palm of his hand to the demon's cheek._

_Alfred took the letter from in between the rabbit's ears, setting his own on the railing beside the small stone creature. He opened Arthur's letter, reading over the small message slowly. Arthur nearly pressed himself to the window, desperate to see his reaction. He didn't see anything but his wings.. However, what he heard would stick with him for the rest of his life._

_**"Hah..Arthur.."** _

_Arthur almost fell back from the window, his face impossibly red and his chest tightening in the best way possible. He laughed. That small chuckle- dear god it was wondrous. Alfred said his name. He said his name. Arthur. He said Arthur. His voice was deep and high at the same time, that perfect contrast of tones- and god, his tone! He spoke his name so lovingly, it made Arthur nearly melt against the floor he was laying on. It was amazing!_

_He shot up quickly, wanting to see if Alfred was still there. but alas, he was gone. He wished he had seen those gorgeous wings in action again, but that was the least of his worries. Arthur couldnt even begin to bring himself to be sad as he rushed out of the house, onto the porch and to the railing by the stairs where Alfred had left the rabbit. To his amazement, Alfred was the romantic type as well. Or maybe it was the obvious thing to do and Arthur was just blinded by how in love he was. He was in love. It was official. Arthur was in love with Alfred._

_Arthur didn't even bother to bring the letter inside before he eagerly unfolded it and read it over. Over and over and over. The words filled his senses and made him light headed. He didn't even try to contain the almost feminine squeal that escaped him as he held the letter to his chest. A lovesick Arthur slowly dragged himself back inside, unaware of the adoring eyes on him from a tree across the street._

**_"You are utterly perfect."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wowie. This is going to be a bit longer than I thought. Be expecting at least three or more chapters after. Warning: Angst incoming.


	7. Heartbreak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes a decision. Arthur breaks.

_This form of interaction continued for days after Arthur heard Alfred speak his name. He still couldn't get that sound out of his head. It was what he heard every night in his dreams and what he told Willow about every day, every chance he got. He wondered if she was annoyed by it yet.. Either way, its not like he was going to stop or get over it. Alfred's voice was beautiful, and he wondered what it would be like if he and Alfred were able to have an actual, vocal conversation together. The thought filled him with more joy than it should._

_Compliments and comments continued, Arthur keeping all of Alfred's letters in his favorite book, folded up as a book mark. He re-read them all every day, feeling his heart ache and turn with excitement. He wondered if he was ever going to actually tell Alfred how he felt- that he wanted to be with Alfred for as long as he would be able. What if Alfred didn't share the affection? The thought sometimes worried Arthur, but like before, he couldn't bring himself to be saddened by small thoughts. Everything was perfect, he and Alfred were interacting. Almost._

_Then, he received the last letter of their conversation._

_Arthur rushed outside to the small rabbit on his railing like he had been doing for almost a week now. He was excited to see what Alfred had said this time, wondering what it would be about this time. More compliments involving all of him? Saying he was lovely or beautiful again? Or was it complimenting something specific about him? His clothes or his smile?_

_However, when Arthur began to open the letter, unfolding it carefully as to not rip it, he was struck with fear for the first time during their interactions. The message was quite long.. more than their usual 3 to 5 word comments.. Maybe it was more of a love letter than a compliment. He tried to think positive, but nervousness was building in Arthur's chest as he unfolded the letter. His heart stopped once he processed the words. No. He read the words over and over and over in disbelief. No no.._

_**"Arthur, I think it's time we stop this."** _

_No no no.._

_**"Angels and demons don't normally do this."** _

_No no no no no please no..!_

_**"It's not you. I still think you're beautiful."** _

_Arthur fell to his knees on the porch, clutching the paper to his chest. He knew it wasn't the best thing to be interacting with such a person- a demon. They were vile creatures, were they not? If they were, Alfred was a terrible demon. Regardless of common sense, the tears just poured. Arthur felt his hands shaking, his wings curling into themselves a bit and drooping slightly. Alfred was like an Icarus.. the brightness of Arthur's affection becoming too much for him, and he fell._

_It took Arthur all of his strength to lift himself and walk back into the house. He couldnt save this letter, he couldn't. He couldn't even look at it, so he ripped it up. It burned to watch the letter from his beloved Alfred be torn apart, but there was no way he could keep this one. If he threw it away, he would just come back and take it from the garbage to keep. He was done being weak. For now. He tore up the paper, his heart breaking alone with the letter as he threw it away, burying himself with the book of positive letters under the blankets. For the first time, he didn't receive or leave a letter outside that night._

_Arthur cried himself to sleep that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Angst Angst.


	8. Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur lets everything go.

_Arthur doesn't leave his house for a while. Willow stops by once and a while, checking in on him and delivering him tea and making sure he was okay. He told her everything, even though he was unable to show her the heartbreaking letter. She pitied him, sitting with him and talking with him for as long as Arthur would allow her. After a while, she could tell he just wanted to be alone. She wished him well, kissing his head and telling her to call him if something happened or if he needed help. He thanked her, burying himself in the blankets and beginning to re-read his book._

  
_This was supposed to be heaven. Its supposed to be perfect. But a demon's there. So its not._

  
_Days passed, and Arthur finally brought together enough courage to go outside again. It was raining, the air warm and gentle on his skin and wings. He reached out, feeling the droplets land on his palm and slid off his fingertips. It calmed him in a sense._

  
_Arthur watched the sky for a while, before he turns to the rabbit. If it gets too windy during the storm, the poor thing could fall and break. He didn't want to lose the rabbit, his communication system with Alfred. It hurt to think about the rabbit, but he might as well place him back in his spot with his stone rabbit friends._

  
_When he directs his gaze to the rabbit, he freezes, swearing his heart skipped a beat. Alfred was..there. Sitting on the steps, with the rabbit. Once he hears Arthur move, he turns, his eyes widening. God, those ocean blue eyes. Arthur reached out, stepping forward in a desperate attempt to keep Alfred in place, but it doesn't work. As soon as Alfred's there, he's gone. He shoots from the ground as he did the first time, his wings lifting him off the ground. Arthur whimpers, tears coming to his eyes again as he rushed to the stairs, looking up for Alfred. He's gone..Again. He breaks down in tears, leaning on the railing. No letter left behind. He must have been just sitting there. Waiting for him? Was it comforting to be back at Arthur's porch?_

  
_Arthur felt his heart shatter- or, what was left in one piece of his heart. He had one last chance to be with Alfred, to talk to him, to keep him, and he lost it. He cried there for a while, before wiping his eyes and breathing out slowly. Just get out what you needed to get out. You'll feel better once you say it. He can't hear you, but it'll help anyway._

  
**_"..Alfred.."_ **

  
_Arthur whimpered out in a weak, breaking voice._

  
**_"I.. I've never felt this way towards anyone.. I know, it would never work..I understand that..But I love you. I love you more than the moon and the stars and everything underneath and beyond them.. This is supposed to be my heaven.but it's not if you're not part of it. I..understand that we can't interact anymore, I'll..never see you smile..You'll never hear my voice.. I'll never know what its like to feel your wings or..kiss you..But.. Thats alright. It was incredible while it lasted.. I'm sorry.."_**

  
_His voice cracked and broke, leaving him in tears. He couldn't get out any more words, his hands shaking and his wings curling inwards. He stayed like that for another few minutes, before he slowly made his way back inside. Maybe he could get a little sleep tonight, maybe he should call Willow. She wouldn't be able to come over, its dark and he didn't want a sweet angel like her be forced to walk through the night alone._

  
_As Arthur entered the house, Alfred sat there on his roof, crying into his knees as he felt his own heart break impossibly more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhhhhahhH Angst is done, I swear.


	9. Heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in this thing. Noot noot.

_Arthur, again, didn't leave his house for days. It felt good to finally get those words out to (what he thought was) empty air, but he could barely bring himself to leave the house- or even his room, for that matter. He didn't want to eat, everything tasted bitter. He only really got up to let Willow inside when she wanted to stop by. He couldn't say no to her, he couldn't make her worry. She was just trying to be nice, anyway. He didn't want to make her feel bad._

  
_It had almost been a week since he was on his porch. Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to check for any more letters. Any letter where Alfred was taking back the idea of not talking anymore. He didn't want to get his hopes up and go check, because..well, what if he was wrong? What if the letters were just telling him to get over it? What if there weren't any more letters at all? Arthur didnt want to risk his heart breaking any more than it already is._

  
_Sometime in the middle of the night, he heard a knock at the door and concern immediately fell over him. Willow had walked here all alone at such a late hour? He should be happy that his best friend was here to comfort him,but he wanted her to be careful. She already had enough problems with people in life trying to take advantage of her, what would happen if she came into contact with a few demons that wanted to do the same to her? She wasn't strong enough to protect herself from those kinds of people._

  
_Arthur slowly made his way downstairs, dressed in a loose, light green sweater and black pants. His wings had been rather droopy ever since what happened with Alfred..happened. He knew Willow would notice, and she'd more than likely get all protective with him and motherly. That wasnt too much of a problem, he just didnt want to worry her. He felt like he was putting too much stress on her. She did have to deal with owning her own store, -even though she loved it- and the task of watching over her older brother from heaven. She had a lot on her plate, and he didn't want to disrupt her._

  
_He opened his door gently, just barely peeking out. His eyes widened and he felt like his heart stopped entirely. There he was..There was Alfred. Standing there. In his doorway. Alfred knocked on his door. Alfred wanted to see him. Alfred. Wanted. To see. Arthur. The thought surged through Arthur's veins like lava, his wings perking up at the sight. He shouldn't be excited. Alfred could be here to hurt him. He doubted it,  but it was a possibility._

  
_Before he could speak, ask Alfred what he was doing, why he was there, if he had changed his mind about ending their interactions, he felt the demon's hands on his shoulders, before moving down to grip just above his wrists. The simple touch felt like fire. He had never touched a demon, let alone one he was absolutely in love with. Alfred pulled him closer, and just like that, Arthur felt like fireworks went off in his chest._

  
_Alfred's lips gently pressed against Arthur's his hands loosening their grip of Arthur's wrists in case he wanted to pull away, in case he didnt actually want this. In case he was done with Alfred. But apparently, he wasnt. Arthur returned the kiss eagerly, melting against Alfred's chest. It felt so good to be kissing him, to be touching him, to be with him. Alfred made Arthur feel things any reach of heaven couldn't._

  
_The kiss was broken by Alfred, who's face was flushed brightly. He smiled. God, that smile. Arthur felt every part of him heat up at the sight. It truly was an inspiring, moving-mountains smile. Words were leaving Alfred's lips- apologies, confessions. None of it mattered right then. Arthur kissed him again, his arms going around Alfred's neck as the kiss deepened. Arthur felt arms around his middle, around his waist, holding him as close as he could, as if he were going to lose him at any moment. One of Arthur's hands slowly reached out behind Alfred, his fingertips feeling the..surprisingly soft feathers of Alfred's wings. They werent rough at all..They were just like Alfred- They were meant to look rough and threatening, but they were actually soft and comforting._

  
_Arthur pulled away after a moment, his own  wings proudly outstretched behind him for the first time in days. He shyly allowed Alfred inside, where he stayed for the rest of the night. Alfred's not allowed out during the day, since he could scare away the angels.. However, he found one that cared for him more than he thought possible._

  
_This was heaven._

 

**_End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. Alright. Finished my first thing on this site, ts getting more of a reaction than I thought it would, and its kind of amazing. Thank you guys for all the kind comments..!

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie. Okay. So thats something.


End file.
